


where no man has gone before

by thatdarkhairedgirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdarkhairedgirl/pseuds/thatdarkhairedgirl
Summary: Communications Officer Gina Linetti is still glued to her datapad, and swipes right on a clickbait article:You Won’tBelieveThese 9 Shocking Breaks of Klingon Honor Codes!Or, five headcanons on the Nine-Nine in Starfleet.





	where no man has gone before

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from **watername** : brooklyn 99 + SPACE AU.

 

  
**5.** Out on a five-year exploratory mission beyond the stars, Captain Raymond J. Holt is the first openly gay man to take command of the _USS Brooklyn_ after Captain McGinley steps down to spend more time with his remaining limbs. His husband Kevin, a Vulcan emissary and professor of Advanced Linguistics at Starfleet, joins them occasionally when his lecture schedule permits; Holt is infamous in Vulcan circles the same way Amanda Grayson is infamous – he “seduced” Kevin with his “charm and vivacious personality,” and got him to give up a prestigious position at the Vulcan Science Academy in favor of moving to Earth, and later the _Brooklyn_. Cheddar is their pet unicorn dog.

Other Vulcans they’ve met over the course of the mission think Holt is an absolute riot. Ensign Peralta cannot wrap his head around this at all.

 

 

**4.** Science Officer Amy Santiago – of the _USS Prospero_ Santiagos, _thank you very much_ – has very little truck with Ensign Jake Peralta’s on-world shenanigans. Leave it to a _redshirt_ to go barging ahead into a dangerous situation with little-to-no solid intel, blasters blazing and set to _stun_ , and not expect to come back with a bad case of what they in the medical field have loosely termed “Antediluvian Exposure Flu.” And no, it doesn’t matter that they still made their extraction; there are _rules_ for a _reason_ , Jake!

Amy jabs the syringe of antibiotics into Jake’s neck, ignoring the doglike whimper he makes in response. “Oh, don’t be so melodramatic,” she tells him, digging through her medkit for a  _Star Wars_ band-aid. “You were _barely_ dead.”

 

 

**3.** A minor asteroid collision has put their telecommunications tech out of service, and as Holt and Jake are the only ones not currently making landfall on the unexplored planet down below, it is up to them to leave the relatively-safe confines of the ship to make the necessary repairs.

Jake, grinning madly behind the unsecured glass of his helmet, leans back and makes a ‘hang-loose’ sign with both hands. “It’s a spacewalk, _son!_ ”

Captain Holt, already strapped into his external exploration gear, presses the button to seal off the airlock. “Don’t say ‘son.’”

 

 

**2.** _“I can’t change the laws of physics, Captain!”_ Adrian Pimento’s voice crackles through the intercom, _“I’m going as fast as I can!”_ , which is then followed by the unmistakable sound of a wrench pounding against the pipeworks, a metallic _crunch_ , and then panicked, hysterical crying.

They are still docked at Yorktown for repairs. They don’t actually _need_ to be anywhere – not for a few months, at any rate.

 

 

**1.** “Do any of you know how _hard_ it is to get yak milk made right in the replicator?” Charles asks the bridge at large, and _no_ , Charles, _no one_ knows. Nor do they _want_ to.

 

 

 

 


End file.
